riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Oak
Blue Oak is a famous trainer from Kanto.(Placeholder: Blue is 40 years old as of now) History Before Rise Of The Rockets 28 years before the start of Rise of the Rockets, he traveled through Kanto after receiving a Pokedex from Professor Oak and becoming one of the first Pokedex Holders. He then helped take down Team Rocket for the first time, and was in the top 2 in the Pokemon League; being crowned Runner-up Champion, after a narrow loss to Red. After Red went missing a year later, he helped to locate him, and stop the Elite Four, who were following Lance's idea of ridding the world of humans to let Pokemon not be oppressed and hurt. Two years later, he took over the mantle of Viridian City Gym Leader, after the injuries Red sustained two years earlier forced him to give up the position. He also helped take down Team Rocket again, as best as he could while keeping up his Gym Leader duties. Two years after that, he once again helps Red and Leaf Green take down Team Rocket with Silver and Yellow's help; this time on the Sevii Islands, learning the ultimate attack 'Hydro Cannon' in the process. However, in the process, the five Pokedex Holders get petrified by an attack by a Darkrai. Blue and the others were later revived, by the wishing power of a Jirachi at the Hoenn Battle Frontier. Three years later, Blue was still performing his duties as a Viridian City Gym Leader, however, after discovering Giovanni's disappearance with Silver, he lent his Rhydon, a Rhyperior since then, to Silver to help locate Giovanni. Two years after that, he traveled to Unova to participate in the tournament that was held in Driftveil City. During that time, the official Rocket takeover of the Kanto regions happened, virtually unopposed, since almost all the strong trainers were in Unova at the time. Blue returned in an effort to try and help with the effort, however, after realizing the coordination this Team Rocket had; he chose to hide away in Cinnabar Island after fighting for a little while, purposely breaking the moving tiles in his gym, and destroying parts of the building, to try and force others to not look for him. He did, however, keep up to date on news about the fight on his Pokegear, even as he trained himself in solidarity. Retrieval Mission And Revelation Helping Liberty, Pokedex, And More After formally joining Liberty to rid the world of the Rockets once and for all, Blue volunteered to help set up and repair the computer systems for Team Liberty. To do so, however, Blue needed to have access to the computers and equipment from Oak's Lab in Pallet Town, which was possible thanks to Blue's knowledge, and a key that Zach had found in Blue's old Gym. After the equipment was moved back to Four Island, Blue gave Zach one of the old Pokedexes that was around, based off blueprints from Professor Juniper, since Oak had been working on a similar version, but never got to truly finish it. Once back at Four Island, he began to work on the systems on the island, to help protect them and update them, however, he also worked on Pokedex and Pokegear patches, to help integrate them with each other, and add information that was not originally there, such as with the Unovan Pokemon, since it hadn't been integrated into the National Pokedex, due to Oak's disappearance. It is unknown what he has been doing since then, however. Appearance Blue has spiky brown hair that he never covers with a hat, and leaf green eyes. He typically wears a frown, though sometimes, he has a confident or knowing smirk on his face. His outfit depends on the occasion, however. His typical outfit recently, however, is his old black jacket with brown jeans, like the outfit he wore back during his Gym Leader days. Personality Blue can be gruff at times, and is most typically serious in nature, typically muttering things about people being pesky or stupid; however, he is loyal to his friends and companions, and won't hesitate to help out if needed; though he might refuse to help, or yell if others interfere, if he doesn't like a person. He initially disliked Red, taunting him at times, or just plain getting angry at him, however, after a while, he realized that things were different between the two of them, and grew to accept Red as a friend, helping the effort to help find him by teaching Yellow how to battle. He does not condone stealing at all, however, as evidenced by yelling at Silver numerous times about that, when they first met, and threatening to arrest him. Pokemon Quotes Coming soon. Trivia *Despite never being called 'Oak' in the Games and Manga, it can be assumed that his last name is indeed Oak, thanks to his sister Daisy, and even the anime counterpart, who can be considered his brother in this RPG. Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Gym Leaders